Baby Clothes Shopping
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: Part 3 of the 'Little Moments' series! Emily and Reid decide to go shopping for their baby, but it all goes wrong when one of them gets arrested.


Emily Reid circled her small 3-month pregnant belly with one hand, while she filled out a report with her other hand.

They had just wrapped up another case, this one having been particularly ** the team, especially the members who had a family.

Over the past 5 months there had been a 10 young brown haired children go missing in the Norfolk area. The bodies had been found in the state forest and they had been badly abused.

Emily shuddered as she remembered the children's bodies, and she wrapped her arm protectively around her middle where her child was.

Reid looked up from his desk and spotted his wife leaning back in her chair. HE stood, and made his way over to her, massaging her shoulders gently.

"You alright, Em?"

She nodded.

"Imagine what it would be like to be the parent of one of those children. How hard that would be." She sighed.

"I know, Em." He whispered into her shoulder, hugging her to him.

After a few moments, He kissed her head and pulled away.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked.

"Yeah, just let me hand my report into Hotch." Emily stood, grabbing her report and she made her way up to Hotchners office.

She knocked softy and he looked up, holding the phone to his ear. He gestured for her to come in.

"I love you too Jack. I'll be home." There was a pause. "I love you Haley. Night." Hotch hung up and looked at Emily.

"Sorry about that." He said, but she waved it off.

"No worries. That case was tough."

Hotch nodded and noticed the folder in her hand.

"That report for me?"

"Oh yeah." She smiled sheepishly and handed it to him.

He quickly skimmed over it then looked up at her.

"Go home Emily."

"Thank you. Goodnight, Hotch."

"Night."

Emily made her way back into the bullpen and found Reid holding her Jacket for her. He helped her put it on, linked his arm with hers and led her outside to their car.

Emily slid into the passenger seat and after buckling herself in, laid her head against the headrest.

Reid got into the drivers side and started the car, pulling onto the road.

It only usually took 10 minutes to get home for the pair, but after 20, Emily opened her eyes and peered out the window. Reid was parking their car in the car park of the mall, and she gave her husband a curious glance.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"I want to start decorating the nursery. It has been itching at me for a while now, but i wanted you here so we could buy some stuff for you and the baby." He grinned and her heart melted.

Reid was so sweet, and she couldn't ask for anything better then him.

"I will start to get fat soon, so i am going to need to buy some maternity clothes."

Spencer shook his head, and leaned over to his wife, cupping her face in his hands.

"I don't care if you get fat, grumpy, hormonal, wake me up in the middle of the night to get some pickles, I will always, always think you're beautiful. And i will always love you, even when you are yelling at me to leave when you are giving birth. I love you Emily."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she kissed Spencer slowly, tears running down her face.

"Oh, now i am a mess." She laughed, pulling away as she wiped tears from her face but Reid just smiled at her.

"Come on."

- 

"You want our baby to wear WHAT?" Emily said in disgust. They stood in a baby store, several tiny outfits in their basket, all of Emily's choosing. Most of them were yellow or white, some pink some blue. They didn't know what they were expecting, though Reid had a feeling it would be a girl.

So he had picked out a dark purple suit that had lime green spots all over it. It even came with a beanie that had to little horns attached to it and some small socks.

"I think it is cute, Em." He said, frowning.

"Cute? That isn't cute! I don't want my child to look like the 'One eyed, one horned flying purple people eater!', Spencer."

"Well, I don't want it to be a Goth either." Reid mumbled and Emily glared at her husband.

"I was a Goth when was a teen. That does not mean my child will be one too!" She growled, before storming into one of the change rooms, locking the door behind her.

"Emily! Em, I didn't mean it like that!" He sighed, knocking on the door.

"Go away!" She said, sniffling.

"Em, please I cry. I just meant that..."

"That what Spencer? That you don't want our baby to be like me?"

"That isn't it at all. Emily, I'm sorry. Please just come out of there. We don't have to get the outfit."

He heard her sniffle and throw a shoe at the door.

"Go away, Reid!"

"I am not leaving without you! Sweetie, please come out."

"Sir, what seems to be the problem?" A security guard had heard the commotion and came over to check on them.

"Oh, uh Nothing."

"This man is harassing me!" Emily cried.

"WHAT! No, I...I am her Husband. I'm Not..."

"Ma'am do you know this man?"

"No. He wont leave me alone!" Emily said.

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to come with me." The guard grabbed Reid's shoulder.

"Wait! Emily!" Spencer called out but Emily ignored him, still angry and listed as he was taken away by the security guard. 

-

Reid was sitting in a holding cell with a large pout gracing his lips when Derek walked in laughing.

Reid jumped up and ran to the bars.

"Please get me out of here!" He whined which just made Derek laugh harder.

"What the hell did you do to get put in here, Spence?"

"Nothing! Well, Emily and i got into an argument and she stored into the change room! And well, here I am because she told the guard that I was harassing her!"

Derek was almost keeled over now in laughter and Reid glared at his friend.

"This isn't funny!"

Derek stopped laughing and looked at his friend seriously.

"No, you're right. It isn't funny." And with that, he turned to leave.

"WAIT! Where are you going!" Reid cried.

"Home. You need to learn not to harass a pregnant woman." Derek chuckled and left Reid clinging to the bars of the holding cell.

With a sigh, he sat back down on the uncomfortable bench and buried his face in his hands, only looking up when he heard the cell open and a almost 9 foot Dominican guy got shoved in. His body was covered in tattoos and he glared at Reid.

"What you looking at Fool?" He hissed and Reid shook his head.

"Nothing."

Derek walked in the door, stripping his beanie and gloves as Amanda raced up to him, Levi crawling behind her.

"Daddy!" She squealed, hugging his legs.

"Hey, baby girl. How are you?" He asked, taking both his children in his arms. HE loved coming home to this, his family, his two beautiful children and his gorgeous wife.

"I'm good! Missed you, daddy." Amanda smiled

"I missed you too sweetie."

Penelope appeared at the doorway, her arms folded across her chest.

"You're late Mister." She said and Derek kissed her.

"I'm sorry. I was coming home when i got a call from Spencer from the Mall. He had been detained because he was 'harassing' Emily."

Penelope gasped.

"And where is he now?"

Derek smiled sheepishly.

"Still in the holding cell."

"DEREK MORGAN! He is your friend. Why did you not get him out of there!" She snarled disbelievingly.

"He needs to learn his lesson."

"I'll deal with you later, Derek."

"I'll be looking forward to it, baby girl!" He smiled.

"Do not even think about it!" She told him slipping into her jacket.

"Mummy where are you going?" Amanda asked.

"To go see Uncle Spencer and Aunt Emily."

"Can I come please?" 

Emily sat in the Security guards office, sipping a cup of tea while she waited for the guard to come back. She thought of Reid sitting in that cell and smiled smugly. 

"Mrs. Reid, I have to ask you if you want to press charges against that man?" The guard said as he walked back in.

She was about to answer when another voice cut her off. 

"No, sir she doesn't."

"Garcia, what are you doing here?" Penelope stood at the doorway Amanda trailing up behind her. On seeing Emily, Amanda threw herself at her, hugging her tightly. 

"I am here to get Reid out of jail, that's what." She turned to the guard. "May you please unlock the cell? That man in there is in fact her husband." 

The man looked at Emily questioningly. 

"Is that true?"

She sighed but nodded.

"Yes. And he really does work for the FBI, he wasn't just saying that to get out of jail." Emily explained.

The guard nodded in understanding. "We get a lot of men harassing pregnant women and they turn out to be married."

He explained, and after grabbing a large set of keys, made his way to let Reid out. 


End file.
